


Whatever it Takes

by brassballoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Coming Untouched, M/M, roman gets spitroasted, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassballoon/pseuds/brassballoon
Summary: James Ironwood had just opened his air ship's holding cell to reveal a disheveled looking Roman Torchwick. He was lounging on the bed with his legs crossed, reading a book. He had a leather collar on.





	Whatever it Takes

"Hmm. Interesting." Qrow said with a raised brow. James Ironwood had just opened his air ship's holding cell to reveal a disheveled looking Roman Torchwick. He was lounging on the bed with his legs crossed, reading a book. He had a leather collar on.

"I didn't peg you as the type." Qrow said.

James frowned. "I didn't...I'm not..." James started and then sighed. "It's the only way I've gotten him to talk."

"No introduction?" Roman continued to read his book without looking up. James glared at Roman and crossed his arms. The holding cell was small but clean and Qrow glanced at the stack of books by the bed. 

"I'll just call you tall, dark and misrable." Roman said. He looked Qrow up and down and smiled to himself. "He'll do." Roman finished after a brief pause.

"James," Qrow said. "Did you really just bring me here to fuck your prisoner?" Qrow was definitely expecting to bang James tonight but was not expecting this.

"I prefer the term mandatory guest." Roman replied as he put his book down.  
James started to undo his belt.  
"Wait...are you actually serious?" Qrow's eyes widened as he looked at James.

"I need the information Qrow. We've been trying to pin down this location for weeks." James pointedly looked at Qrow's crotch. "I know you can't be that opposed to the idea." James gestured to the front of Qrow's pants, which seemed to be quite a bit tighter than before.

Qrow rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine. But you owe me one, old man." Said Qrow.

"Qrow we're practically the same ag-" James started, clearly annoyed.

"Chuh chuh chuh," said Roman with closed eyes. "Less chit chat, more legwork, huh boys?"

James gave an irritated growl as he took a fistful of Roman's hair and pulled his head back. James leaned in close to Roman, his stubble slightly scratching his ear.

"I don't think you're really in a position to give out orders," James breathed into his ear, "do you?"

Roman didn't respond. His pupils were huge and his breath was coming in short bursts. He looked like he was enjoying this immensely.

"Qrow here has one of the longest dicks in remnant and I'd love to see if he can fit it all down your tight little throat." His left hand still holding back Roman's head, James placed his metal finger over Roman's lower lip and ran it slowly down his throat.

Roman closed his eyes as he swallowed thickly and let out a soft groan.

Qrow was staring at Roman dumbfounded while his dick twitched against his pants.

James raised his eyebrows at Qrow and gestured for him to hurry up. Qrow jumped and was momentarily flustered before his brain snapped to and he rushed to undo his pants. No one would suspect it by looking at him, but Qrow was fairly muscular. He was so lean you could easily see his muscles working under his skin.

James pushed Roman down onto all fours while Qrow stood at the end of the bed.  
Qrow's dick was indeed long, just like he was, but what Roman was really looking at was Qrow's much-larger-than-average balls. Roman knew exactly what that implied and a smile spread across his face. 

"Hmm, aren't we well supplied." Roman murmured as he took each of Qrow's balls into his mouth and sucked ever so slightly. Qrow inhaled sharply and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Fuck Jimmy, how often do you do this?" 

James didn't answer. He was occupied with removing Roman's pants and Qrow caught a brief glimpse of a sizable plug buried inside Roman. 

Qrow was leaking precum and Roman gingerly licked it up. 

"Hold still." Roman said, as he proceeded to guide Qrow's dick inch by inch into his mouth. Qrow hit the back of Roman's throat and groaned. He was expecting Roman to gag but he kept going, working him slowly down his throat until every single inch was inside. Roman looked straight at Qrow and winked. The heat and constriction was almost too much, he could feel Roman's throat tighten around him. Qrow wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled all the way off. 

"This won't be as fun if you can't keep up your end of the deal sweetheart." Roman said, his voice raspier than before.

"Be nice to Qrow or I'll let you drain out," said James as he tugged on the handle of Roman's plug.

Roman scowled and dropped his head down on the bed with his ass in the air.

James started fucking him slowly with the plug and he was letting out little sighs.

Qrow was familiar with James' anatomy, but it never ceased to amaze him. The metal plates on his chest met his skin seamlessly, and well, Qrow was tall but James towered over him. His dick was mostly metal and quite thick. Qrow liked a good fucking just as much as the last guy, but he could only take the width of James for so long.

James hooked his fingers under Roman's collar and pulled back. Roman made a choking moan sound.

"Hold him." James directed at Qrow.

Qrow took a fistful of Roman's hair in one hand and held his chin with the other. Qrow started thrusting slowly into his open mouth and Roman quickly resumed taking all of him. 

James would tug back on his collar, Qrow would try not to lose his mind when Roman's throat would close off, and Roman's dick would twitch out a stream of precum.

James popped out Roman's plug and watched as cum started to drip out, little by little. He lined himself up with Roman's hole and held him firmly by the hips. He thrust inside in one motion and Roman let out a yell followed by a deep moan. Qrow's dick was still in his mouth and his cries reverberated around him. James' rhythm was powerful and steady, pushing Qrow's dick further down Roman's throat with each thrust.

James took advantage of how slick and open Roman was and started pounding into him at a quicker pace.

Roman was crying out with every thrust and Qrow knew he wouldn't last long. James pulled back on Roman's collar but kept it taut. Qrow could see that he was gasping for breath and reached for James' hand. James batted his hand away.

"Wait."

Qrow couldn't wait, he was already coming straight down Roman's throat. His throat was clenched tight around his dick, and Qrow managed to pull back halfway before slamming forward one final time. His cum seemed to spurt out endlessly, filling Roman's throat, while streams of white ran down Roman's chin.

James continued to split him open at a brutal pace, still holding his collar tight. His own orgasm hit as Roman tightened around him. He let out a deep groan and stilled, his hips flush with Roman's thighs. 

James finally let go of Roman's collar. Roman threw his head down and gasped for air, his body slumped forward and his hair falling over his face. His gasps were punctuated by thick stripes of cum, shooting out from him in long pulses. 

"Shit, we didn't even touch him," Qrow said under his breath.

James put a hand on Roman's back and slowly replaced his dick with a slightly larger plug than the previous one. 

Roman sat on his heels with his eyes closed, taking a second to make sure it was fully seated. He opened them after a moment, his eyes sparkling, and said to James, "I suppose I can tell you the first location...bring two friends next time and I might just tell you the second."


End file.
